Three Little Words
by Lana Aurelius
Summary: Because they should have said, right from the start. Three little words...'I love you'...not as hard as they seem.


Good God she was spinning.

Spinning and laughing and spinning and stumbling…

"Oops" giving a little chuckle.

"It's all right, I've got you." And he did. He'd stopped her from falling. A strong and solid mass behind her holding her, keeping her grounded. She could feel the beat of his double heartbeats at her back, thumping a steady rhythm that was noticeable even through the thick weathered leather of his jacket. She turned in his arms, already unsteady on her feet again, but he kept his hold on her, protective but not restraining.

She looked up into his eyes and gave him the cheekiest grin she could give, tongue between teeth and all.

"I'm drunk!" she announced happily.

He beamed at her, amused with her pride and her inebriated state.

"Yeah, you are, silly little ape."

The slight on her race carried nothing but total affection. She continued grinning up at him, complete drunken adoration in her warm hazel eyes, complete sober adoration reflected in his pools of blue.

"I drank drinks. I drank a lot of drinks. There were supposed to be more but I don' know where they went. Where are they Doctor? Where did they go? I want more."

"I think you've had enough Rose." Hs strong Northern accented voice carried unbelievable patience yet it was firm. She'd drank too much and he wasn't going to let her endanger herself. Those stupid apes and the craziness they get into when intoxicated.

"Come on, back to the Tardis with you. We'll get you nice and safe in your cosy bed so you can sleep it off."

She pouted. She didn't really want to leave the party. It'd been thrown in their honour for defeating a tyrant on the planet of Dar'Klairne. The locals had been so grateful that they had declared free house in all of the drinking establishments for the night. Unfortunately, Rose's human metabolism was not accustomed to the strength of the local brew so the Doctor, to his great entertainment, had found Rose getting drunk rather quickly. She did however; agree to go back to the Tardis with him. There would be other parties after all, and he seemed in such a good mood, and bed did sound like a very good idea. Her nice big bed, with her nice thick duvet and her nice fluffy pillows…

She gave an almighty yawn and clung tighter to the Doctor's jacket, trying to figure out how exactly her legs worked. He gave an amiable chuckle and bent down, placing one arm under her knees and one under her back. He lifted her up effortlessly as it seemed and proceeded to carry her off to the Tardis. She nuzzled into his neck, enjoying the feel of the strength of him around her and the smell of his aftershave mixed in with his own personal scent.

Leather, spice and engine oil. Very male. Comforting.

It didn't take him long to carry her through the streets of the city to the awaiting Tardis, but she had become very sleepily, dozing with her nose pressed into the crook of his neck.

"Rose? I just need to put you down a minute to open the door. That okay? Rose?"

She gave a little non-committal grunt, which her took for assent. He placed her down gently so that she could lean up against the Tardis for support.

"Doctor" she giggled out his name, "my Doctor."

He liked hearing this. The possessiveness of the 'my' felt like belonging. It was comforting and welcome.

He opened the door and she threw herself at him for a hug.

"You're my best friend Doctor. I love you." She declared.

It had been a long time since he had heard anyone tell him that and it gave him pause, just for a moment. But it felt good to hear. It wasn't scary like he had expected. Just a teenage girl telling her best friend that she loved him.

It was…sweet.

He felt no need to hide his joy.

"I love you too Rose."

She grinned up at him with that fantastic cheeky smile of hers, pleased beyond all measure. They stood looking at each other for several seconds, just enjoying the company, that is, until Rose started to sway on the spot.

"Oh Doctor stand still wont you?"

She nearly toppled over backwards but he caught her, yet again and carried her into the Tardis, into her room and placed her onto her lovely cosy bed. She was asleep instantaneously as her head hit the pillow.

He removed her shoes and tucked the duvet all around her. As he made to leave the room he looked back at her. It was good this. Someone to share things with, talk to, carry home after a night on the town.

It was good to belong again.

"Good night Rose." And he turned off the light and left the room.

A.N. thanks for reading. Just something simple and fluffy. Anyone else have ideas for declarations of love that they'd like to be included? Anything. Romantic, friendship, compassionate…angsty, sweet…anything…all loves welcome here, as long as its Doctor 9 or 10 and Rose.


End file.
